


You're Home

by SilverToothless87



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Idiots in Love, Iron Man 1, IronStrange, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverToothless87/pseuds/SilverToothless87
Summary: It was just like any other test.  Go out into a remote area, where no one can get hurt, test the weapons, and then sell them.  Tony didn't know what was going to happen.  He didn't know he would need an electro magnet in his chest to live.  He also didn't know that he might never see Stephen again.But he would.  He would get out.  He would see his boyfriend again, even if it was the last thing he ever did.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: Iron Man, IronStrange fics





	You're Home

Tony was prepping to leave for Afghanistan. It was a simple test run, he would be home before too long. Stephen on the other hand, was not so sure.

"Tony, do you really have to go?" Stephen asked, a slight tinge of nervousness to his voice. Tony sighed, he knew his boyfriend against him going. Hell, he _hated_ having to leave Stephen. But he _had_ to.

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry, babe, I'll be home before you know it." Tony reassured him, giving him a quick kiss for good measure.

Stephen sighed as he leaned against Tony, wrapping the smaller man in his arms. "I know, I just...I don't like the thought of you being so far away." Tony held him tightly, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"I know, and I don't like leaving you. But I _have_ to, Stephy. You know, if I had a choice, I would stay." Stephen nodded solemnly. "Just...Come home...Preferably in one piece. Please?" Stephen gripped Tony tightly, not wanting him to leave.

Tony nodded against his chest, "I will. I will always come home to you." He looked up at his lover's face, shocked to see tears in his blue-green eyes. "Stephen, why are you crying?" Tony asked in horror, quickly wiping them away as they fell. Stephen just whimpered, and buried his face in Tony's shoulder.

"Just come home, come home, please, please, come back to me, _please_..." Stephen pleaded over and over into Tony's shoulder, hanging onto him like a life line. Tony gently rubbed his lover's back, turning to kiss him lover's temple. "I will. I will, please, Stephen, don't cry. I will come home, okay?" He asked as he pulled away enough to cradle Stephen's head in his hands. Stephen sniffed, and nodded. He slowly let him go, dread creeping into his heart. Something was _wrong_ , but he didn't know _what_.

"Sir, Happy has arrived." Jarvis announced.

Tony sighed, grabbing his bags. "See me out?" He asked Stephen hopefully. Stephen nodded, following Tony out and into the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't see this coming. He didn't see the attack coming. It was supposed to be a routine weapon test. It all went to hell when they were ambushed. He should've went with Rhodey. No he had an electromagnet stuck in his chest that was essentially keeping him alive, and he was now being held captive by the Ten Rings.

He was asked to build the Jericho missile, and after his refusal, he had been waterboarded nearly to death. And after that, he was shown an abundance of his own weapons. All were in the hands of terrorists. He was told he would be set free, once he had built the missile.

"No he won't..." Tony says to to Yinsen, while he shakes hands with one of the terrorists.

"No he won't..." Yinsen echoes, nodding to the terrorist.

"I'm sure they're looking for you Stark..." Yinsen tells him, "But they will never find you in these mountains. Look..." He sits beside Tony, across the workbench. "What you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those **murderers!** Is that how you want to go out?" He questions Tony.

"Is this the last act the defines the 'Great Tony Stark'? Or are you going to do something about it?" Yinsen asks him, he's stern. But Tony is already speaking.

"Whatever we do, they kill me, you, and even if they don't I'll probably be dead in a week." Tony says flatly, but his faces shows his fear clear as day.

"Well then," Yinsen says calmly, "this is a very important week for you, isn't it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stephen had no idea what to do. He had just received word that Tony's convoy had been ambushed, and that his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. He hhad never been so alone, so afraid, and so grief-stricken in his life.

"They'll find him, Stephen," Christine assures him over the phone. He had been sent home for the rest of the week, but he decided to stay at Tony's mansion instead.

Stephen chokes on a sob, "I hope so..."

He crumbles to the floor, his back braced against the wall as he hugs his knees to his chest, sobbing his heart out. His next words a broken, heart wrenching whisper

_"God, I hope so..."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony had begun production on the Jericho missile. Learning the name of his captors, he worked into his memory for later use...Which he wasn't sure was going to happen, with the way things are, currently.

His mind kept drifting to Stephen. _How was he coping? Was he okay? Has he moved on?_

The likelihood of the last one caused his heart to skip. _It's probably for the best,_ he thought, _he shouldn't get hung up on me if I don't ever come back._

Tony began ripping the missile apart.

"What is that?" Yinsen asked him, as Tony held up a small piece of metal with some tweezers.

"That's palladium, point five grams," Tony answers, "we need at least 1.6, so why do we go break down the other 11."

The construction had begun, but not of the Jericho missile, but of something even better. Tony took extreme can as he worked, careful with the pieces as he put them all together. He finally gave the object power, the lights in the cave dimming substantially, and a blue glow came over the object. Yinsen leaned over Tony.

"That doesn't look like a Jericho missile."

"That's because it's a miniaturized Arc Reactor. I have a bigger one powering my factory at home. It'll keep the shrapnel out of my heart..."

"But what could it generate?" Yinsen asked, facing him.

"If my math is correct, which it always, 3 gigajoules per second." Tony answers, biting his bottom lip.

"That could run your heart for fifty lifetimes." Yinsen states, slightly awe-struck by the little contraption.

"Yeah, or power something big for 15 minutes..." Tony retorts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There hasn't been any good news, and it was tearing Stephen apart. He didn't eat or sleep much. Tony had been gone for a long while now (he stopped keeping count of the days), and he wasn't doing so good. Christine came by to visit him.

"Do you think he's dead?" He asked quietly. Christine head's snapped up, "Stephen-"

"It'd be better if he was. Better than what they'd- what they've- oh **_God_**..." He broke into ragged sobs. Christine rushed over to him, trying and failing to comfort him.

"It's alright, it's alright...Just let it out, okay? Let it all out..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had a plan, a way out. Tony ran the plans over again, and again. The pieces of the suit were slowly coming together. Their captors were becoming restless, they had less and less time to get the _hell_ out of there.

"You've never told me where your from," Tony states as they play their little board game.

"I'm from a small town, called Gulmira. It's actually a really nice place."

"Got a family?"

"Yes, and I will see them, when I leave here. And you, Stark?" He asks.

Tony's mind immediately goes to Stephen, and the high possibility that he's moved on.

"Nah," Tony whispers, grabbing he dice.

"No," Yinsen says, "so you're a man who has everything, and nothing."

Development of the suit was well underway, the final pieces coming together. The captors were becoming even more antsy, even got a speech from the Ten Rings leader about weapons, power, and how we was going to rule the land, most likely referring to the world.

The leader approached Yinsen, and Tony started to tense up as he got closer. He watched anxiously as they talked, wondering what the fuck they were going to do to his friend.

Yinsen was forced to his knees, and Tony was practically forced to watch. The two continued to speak briefly, before the leader removed a smoldering coal from the forge. "What does he want?" Tony asked Yinsen, who head was lowered onto the anvil. The leader started to speak, and Tony watched helplessly as his friend was forced to remain still.

"What do want a delivery date?" Tony asked as things started to get heated. The others raised heir guns, and Tony stopped dead. Quickly raising his hands. "I need him." He said as the leader stared him down.

"Good assistant," He whispered when they didn't release Yinsen.

He finally dropped the coal, and faced Tony.

"You have till tomorrow, to assemble my missile." He warned, leaving with the rest of his followers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The suit was being powered, but they had run out of time. The door was locked, but their captors were forcing their way in. The door had been rigged, but the still didn't have enough time.

"Hey," Yinsen called. He look Tony in the eye, "I'm gonna go buy you some time."

"No, stick to the plan!" Tony called after him as he ran out. "Yinsen!" But he was already gone.

Three men entered the cave with extreme caution. One was brave enough to go first. Tony flexed his fist, before slammed them to the walls, one hit the ground. More kept coming, but were quickly annihilated.

Tony pounded on the metal door, smashing it in after a few good hits. He somehow managed to get his arm stuck in the wall, and someone attempted to shoot him in the back of the head. Only managing to shoot themselves in the head. He wrenched his arm free, and continued his way through the cave. He spotted Yinsen as he found the entrance.

"Yinsen!"

"Watch out!" Came Yinsen's weak warning, as a missile of some sorts was launched at him. Barely managing to avoid it, Tony steadied himself, and launched a missile of his own. Effectively subduing the leader. Tony leaned over Yinsen, ripping away a bag of something he didn't care to of.

"Stark."

"We gotta go. Get up, come on, we've got a plan and we need to stick to it."

"This was always the plan, Stark," Yinsen replied, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Come on, don't you wanna see your family? Get up," Tony used every once of his willpower not to sound desperate. Yinsen had done so much, he didn't deserve this.

"My family's dead. I'm going to see the now, Stark." Yinsen told him, his voice even weaker and his head lolling to the side.

"It's okay," He reassured Tony, who was near tears as he watched his friend die, "'S okay. I want this. I want this." Tony huffed, an already-grieving smile pulling up the corners of his lips.

"Thank you for saving me." Tony said, forcing himself not to cry.

Yinsen wheezed, "Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." He heaved his last breath, and Tony's suit jerked as he faced the entrance to the cave.

Armed men awaited him, running their magazines dry in attempts to decapitate him. When he remained standing, they all took a half step back.

"My turn." Flames shot out of his arms, and he torched his weapons, causing them to explode. Wish the suit under heavy fire, and starting to fail, he pressed a red button on his arm that sent him into the air. The rocket power didn't last long, and he was soon falling towards the ground.

The suit took the impact, and came apart as he hit the ground. Tony chucked off the broken pieces, and removed the helmet. "Not bad..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He started walking, he didn't know where just away. The jacket wrapped around his head, and his bad arm dangling, he jogged through the dunes. His jog slowed to a walk, which slowed even more as he kept on. Just when he was about to collapse, helicopters raced past him.

"Hey!" Tony waved his good arm, laughing hysterically in relief, "Hey!"

As they came to land, Tony's knee's hit the sand as he held up his hand in the gesture of 'peace'.

Rhodey and a few other soldiers jogged up to him.

"How was the 'fun-vee'?" Rhodey asked as he crouched next to Tony.

Tony only smiled, mostly in exhaustion, but also in relief.

"Next time, you ride with me, okay?" Rhodey asked him as he slumped against him. Rhodey wrapped an arm around his shoulders, sighing in pure relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stephen stared at the table. Three months...Tony has been gone for three months...

Stephen's head hit his arms, which were crossed on top of the table. He started when his phone started ringing. He clumsily fished it out of his pocket, staring at the caller ID.

_'Pepper Potts'._

"Hello?" He answered weakly.

"Stephen, they found him! They found him, Tony's coming home!" She was crying hysterically.

Stephen breathing quickly turned ragged, his own tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "W-what?! W-where?!"

"The Airforce Base, I'll send you a map." He quickly hung up and dashed to his car, all but jumping into the drivers seat and slamming on the gas.

He jumped out of the car as the ramp lowered, he ran up beside Pepper, who was trying to be cool and composed. Still, her emotions flickered across her face rapidly.

Tony's eyes quickly adjusted to the light as he walked down the ramp. When he saw Stephen, his breath caught in his throat. Stephen stared in disbelief, his bottom lip trembled as he took in the sight of Tony. He sobbed as he ran to him, reaching for him. Tony sobbed as well when Stephen embraced him, holding his boyfriend tightly with his good arm.

"Oh my *hic* O-oh my G-God, Tony, Tony, _Tony..._ " Stephen sobbed into his shoulder, holding onto Tony as if it was the end of the world.

Tony sniffed audibly, "I-I'm here, S-Stephen. I'm here, I'm home." He held onto Stephen tighter, no willing to let him go.

Stephen pulled away enough to cradle Tony's face in his hands. "You came home," He whispered, and he rested his forehead against Tony's. "Of course I did. I love you," Tony said as he kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, they held onto each other for a while longer.

"I came home," Tony whispered. Stephen let out a shaky sigh.

"You're home..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn't terrible. I just wanted to see the two of them have an emotional reunion when Tony was rescued an brought home. Hopefully I did well, Idk, you tell me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and I might post again later on. ;)  
> ~Silver


End file.
